The low-pressure casting process is a mainstream forming process in the aluminum wheel manufacturing industry. The conventional low-pressure casting process pressure is not more than 100 kPa, and the internal structure compactness of a casting is far lower than that of a forging process. Although the industry has implemented technological renovation on a water cooling process in recent years, it has also encountered a development bottleneck after a certain degree of improvement on material properties and casting production efficiency.